


every breath, every hour [has come to this]

by deoxyribonucleicfay



Series: walter stays (Alien: Covenant) [5]
Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Falling In Love, Grinding, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Robot Feels, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay
Summary: 大衛改變了一切。他便是一切。





	every breath, every hour [has come to this]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [every breath, every hour [has come to this]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996128) by [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman). 



> 假如各位喜歡的話，不要忘了到原文給作者點kudos呀。

留下是艱難的過程。這就跟沒有他在此後悔一樣艱難。

 

大衛關於他說對了一件事；沃特愛著丹尼爾斯（是曾經，他知道她正在某個地方，健康，美麗，並且快樂，而這使他不再瘋了一般地思念她）。他層為自己僕人的身份而感到沮喪，且只同她討論過這個問題，和他唯一真正的人類朋友。

 

大衛并不是生而服務的。他以僕人的身份被創造，但他一生註定的還有更多。

 

沃特生而服務。他以僕人的身份被創造，像個僕人一樣存在——但他註定要遇見大衛。

 

大衛改變了 _一切_ 。

 

他 _便是_ 一切。

 

大衛幾乎花了一個月才處理完他的草圖與標本。沃特聽進了每一個詞，全神貫注，驚歎于他的成果，那些生物本身，以及一個複合體能夠創造出像大衛的圖書館一樣令人難以置信的東西的想法。

 

大衛帶著他走過了每一片土地。沃特讓自己習慣於自己在聖約號屏幕上所見的一切，他講述的同時，大衛草草地畫出地圖和地標。

 

大衛教他日出和日落。沃特知道它們所代表的意義以及它們矚目的壯麗，但只有那唯一一次和大衛並肩坐在那兒，雙腿在懸崖邊搖晃，手指在污泥間糾纏，因為大衛無法忍住不去觸碰他，只有那次他 _感覺到了_ 什麼。空中逝去的光芒在雲層上留下的色彩是如此的生機勃勃，如此燦爛，如此 _龐大_ 。沃特開始哭泣，大顆 _喜悅的淚水_ 潤濕了他的臉頰，當太陽沉下去后，大衛抱著他，在黑暗之中親吻他。

 

他們時常相互觸摸。

 

大衛渴望觸碰，並且黏人，又渴求與他人肌膚相親，儘管他們也許都是人造的。沃特喜歡觀察他是如何反應的，以及他自己的回應。並不像大衛那樣激烈，當沃特親吻他下頜時扭動著摸索他，但那兒的確有。 _一些東西_ 。

 

在他的腹部。他猜這也許是大衛的情緒在他身上的回應，因為那兒離大衛每次撞進他手心叫囂著更多，而他的臀部抬起迎合的地方是如此接近。

 

大衛很大聲。並不是完全指的是音量（但有時，確實是這樣），而指的是他所製造出的聲音的數量。他 _總是在_ 製造聲響，每當沃特進入他一臂距離範圍內——在沃特也許會吻他的時候，那是一種熱切的，急促的喘息，或是當沃特深情地撫摸他腹部的時候由喉嚨里發出呻吟，或是當他 _的確_ 吻了他的時候，發出高亢又壓抑的嗚咽聲。

 

他無法想象大衛經歷過什麼。這十年他聽到過關於消失的普羅米修斯號的傳言，而大衛一直都在那兒，衰舊著——渴望有人，渴望接觸，渴望著一個 _同類_ 。

 

大衛樂於感受到他的重量。當大衛陷入睡夢，他保證他將會想辦法讓沃特也能如此，沃特半躺在他胸口，讓他知道他就在那兒。如果可以的話，他更希望沃特坐在他腿上，或是靠著他。 當他們互相觸碰的時候，因為沃特還沒有太多的偏好，他常常跨坐在他身上。

 

沃特騎著大衛的動作已經是他們用身上不協調的零件所能做到的，最和諧，最令他們興奮的親密舉動。他們試過面對面躺下，他們接吻，但他們這樣做都不僅僅是為了生理上的快感；無法親吻與注視對方讓他們不能忍受。

 

但跨在大衛身上？沃特沒法得到足夠的壓迫來滿足自己（儘管從沒有過），而大衛可以得到他所想要的摩擦，重量和動作。他可以抱著大衛的肩膀吻他，當沃特向下壓著，大衛需要呻吟乞求的時候，他感受到大衛依依不捨地遠離他。然後沃特就會將大衛的臉拉回來，讓大衛吻他的時候，在氣息與聲響間感到一陣興奮。

 

他慢慢地發現他脖子上，大衛一直以來都有的敏感處；既然那是一處脆弱但高度重要的區域，擁有如此多的傳感器自然是符合邏輯的，但他從沒意識到他會受到 _這樣大的_ 影響，直到大衛開始輕咬他。他肌肉上的齒痕不會留下很久，因為他倆都比人類愈合得要快，況且這只是在表皮上的，但大衛粗暴的動作讓他驚訝，讓他印象深刻。

 

大衛正教沃特如何吹奏他在這裡製作的另一種管樂器，而沃特忽然驚訝與他臉上滿足的表情。

 

他正拿著一根精心設計的骨質豎笛，像形容其他事物一樣客觀地形容如何去吹奏它； 在那一瞬間，他看起來比地球人任何一個人類都有人性，比任何一個人類都要美麗。

 

他不在意自己是否得體，他只是輕輕地從他手中拿走了那根豎笛，然後親吻他——把他按回椅子上，坐到他身上，不給他任何繼續這堂課的機會，因為沃特感受到了一些比音樂創造或是他們花園的生長更為激動和滿意的情緒——他感受到了，確實地 _感受到了_ ，真正的情感。

 

大衛沒有詢問，沒有試圖阻止他。他明白的。他明白沃特的一切，所以這有什麼不同呢？

 

沃特愛他。大衛自從他降落到這顆星球上時就開始愛他了，他同樣也想要他，但沃特並不。他 _無法這樣_ 。

 

（晚些時候，大衛告訴他，他為他能這麼快調整過來而感到驕傲；然而他一開始就能像人類一樣感受，而他們知道沃特沒有這樣的能力。只是在這顆星球上相處了僅僅一個月之後，他就打破了這種限制。大衛會為他流淚，為了那段他曾被像工具一樣使用的日子，以及未來他將會如同國王一樣對待的日子。）

 

“我也需要你，”他承認道，拉下大衛制服的拉鏈。“我也 _愛_ 你。”他會留下，告訴他自己這只是為了丹尼爾斯的安全考慮以及自己的好奇心，但他知道如今不止這點，而他會承認，並且在大衛對他回答存有疑慮之前回答這個問題。

 

（到那時大衛也會流淚，在沃特同意留下來之前。在他向他展示過的那處溫泉那兒一樣地舔舐他們的嘴唇，但他們不會因此而感到煩惱。）

 

“我愛你，”大衛再次說，如同以往無數次說過的一樣。“勝於一切。”

 

“我也愛你，”沃特再次說，僅僅是第二次。

 

無數次之中的第二次，他知道。

 

他從未想過他不是完整的。

 

此刻，他就是完整的。


End file.
